


I Hate You - Chapter 2

by bikoshark



Series: I Hate You [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikoshark/pseuds/bikoshark
Summary: asjkfaskdlflasdfh I posted chapter 3 w/o chapter 2 im gonna kms





	I Hate You - Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> asjkfaskdlflasdfh I posted chapter 3 w/o chapter 2 im gonna kms

It had been maybe a week or two since the incident. However, the perception of time had you completely fucked up. Sometimes you’d wake up at 3 in the morning to make eggs, only for that monster to say something along the lines of; “Sweet pea, it’s a bit too early, don’tcha think?” or “What are ya? A zombie? Go back to sleep.” Sometimes you’d go to a store and they’d be closed. The conversation would go as such:

 

“Sorry, we’re closed.”  
“Closed? But you’re always open on Saturdays.”  
“Honey? It’s Labour Day. Monday. See you tomorrow.”

 

You’ve heard the sentence “It's Labour Day” 3 times on three different days, meaning Cipher was pulling some crazy stunt to change time or something.

 

What fucked you up the most was the fact that you didn’t know if he was in your mind or not. One day, when you had ordered pizza because you hadn’t been eating for a long while, the pizza delivery man had said; “You and your boyfriend have a good time!” before leaving. But when walking down the street or getting out of your apartment, Cipher would do all sorts of crazy shit in front of bypassers, and they wouldn’t bat an eye. 

 

A newly-found symptom of having an Egyptian demon in your head would be none other than sleep paralysis. This ended with sleepless nights and jolting awake at 2 am in the morning. You swore that if Cipher could ask Samara from The Ring to drag you down to hell, he would. 

 

One day, however, the day seemed to be going well. You showered without having to force yourself not to look down, in case he was watching. You made yourself some lovely hot cocoa, and snuggled up in blankets and read. Later, you took a nap that cleared the bags and dark circles under your eyes.

 

While you were making yourself dinner, however, something ticked in you. 

 

Where is he.

 

This thought became urgent, you looked around your house looking longingly for the demon. Oh my god where is he? You were certain you’d find him. You had to. He was the only thing that...he was the only person that…

 

No.

 

No more.

 

As of now, you are your own being again. Isn’t that great? He’s no longer here to torture you or mess with your mind. You are a single being with a single mind instead of two. You smiled as your heart slowed down. You’re content with this.

 

After eating some well deserved scallops, and watching a bit of Stranger Things, you ended up falling asleep on your couch in a warm blanket that covered you perfectly.  
When awakening, however, you instead put yourself in a nightmare.

 

You looked up at the face of the humanoid, who stared at you with an unsettling grin. He had straddled you with his knees at your sides. His hands held your wrists above your head and you couldn’t squirm free. 

 

“Guess what I’ve been doing?” He asks, and hearing his voice made you want to vomit. “Your mind created more doors.” He said, his voice laced with ecstasy. “And guess what I saw~?” The thing cooed into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You didn’t want to know. You wanted to move and you squirmed under him.

 

“You missed me.” He said, behind down so his lips were close to your neck. “Oh, you missed me.” He whispered, his hot breath meeting your neck. Tears were threatening to slip down your eyes but you tried to remain cool. “I thought I was fucked up. You? Oh boy, you are all sorts of fucked up. In fact, you like this don’t you?” He picked his head back up and looked you in the eyes. “Being pinned down under me like this. Are you into that? You-”

 

“Shut up!” You yelled, squirming even more. “Shut up! I don’t want to hear your FUCKING voice!” 

 

“On the contrary,” He began. “You’ve missed my voice.” He put his hand on your neck, almost caressing you, but almost choking you as well. His face got closer to yours, and closer.

 

Your breath hitched in your throat but you couldn’t stop him. His lips got trapped onto yours, softly at first, and then he almost pushed himself on you. 

 

This isn’t good. You thought as his tongue slithered into your mouth.

 

This isn’t good. You thought as he bit your lower lip, and a moan unexpectedly left your throat.

 

This isn’t good. You thought as your wrists were let go of and your hands danced on his torso while your tongues fought for dominance.

 

Stop. You thought, as his hand went under the hem of your pants.

 

Stop it. You urged yourself while he sucked on your neck and his hands got lower.

 

”Stop!” You yelled as you pushed him off of you with all the force you could muster, making him recoil back and off of you. You inched away while trying to catch your breath and wiping your lips and neck. 

 

Bill was obviously stunned and taken aback, a look of dissatisfaction and annoyance on his face, making you a slight bit more prideful. Then he smirked at you, and licked his finger. 

 

Disgusting. Your face heated up as he stood up and walked towards you.

 

“Well you’re quite the slut, aren’t you?” He asked, smiling. “I don’t know about you, but we may have a case of Stockholm Syndrome here.” He looked at you up and down, his eyes dancing over parts you didn’t want him to look at. His smile read, “this’ll be fun”. He looked at you in the eyes and his smile grew bigger.

 

“Another door was opened today, and I will sure have fun with that one.” He blew you a kiss, smiling. “وقت اخر.” 

 

You jolted awake on your couch, looking at your surroundings. Looking at the T.V. screen, Nancy and Jonathan are fighting the Demogorgon. 

 

You began to sob.


End file.
